Fury Burning Fast
by Shampoo-chan13
Summary: A narrative of Fury, their first year in Africa to their last years in Germany. Learn how Sergeant Collier earned the crew's trust and the nickname Wardaddy and how his reputation traveled throughout the army's ranks. Find out what each crew member is hiding & wish to keep hidden while trying to stay alive. Beginning is nothing too bad but will pick up.[Wardaddy/Bible & Gordo/Red]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

_Hello! Morning from Shampoo with the first chapter tidbit for a Fury fanfic. _

_I hope you will enjoy reading it and as a fan of the movie and the characters, I hope they are in character or as much as I can get them to be;;_

_After watching the movie a few times I could figure out a few things about them but that is just me and I saw alot of ships happening but war does that. It creates/makes you trust and make your own family during war. _

_With that Fury being a historical story I had to research it and I had already been interested in wwII so it isn't hard except for dates and planning out plots for these characters... Oh man they can be hard to write for at times. So please read, enjoy, and review!_

_P.S. School is starting up again from my spring break so I may be late in updating. 3_

_Enjoy ~ 3_

* * *

• **1939** \- East Africa - United States and British Forces Territory

The treacherous sun hammered down onto the sandy wasteland below. In a shaky combat aid truck a man of twenty six named Don Collier stared out of the open truck at the limited landscape around him as he waited on the stiff bench seat to be delivered to his new position that the army assigned him. He knew that the army didn't want him but even if it wasn't official yet there was a war going on and they needed everyone that was crazy enough to fight. No matter how they did on the physic test. He had aced everything else on the damn thing but whoever the commander was running it

faked his results so that he could pass.

In the army they needed someone like him. During a war 'monsters' quickly rose the ranks faster than anyone. Don had quickly acquired the rank of Staff Sergeant through a _happy_ twist of fate of someone's death. The dead was of a sergeant who was helping the Brits to defend Africa from Italian and German troops trying to invade and seize control. Blown up with his gunner in his tank during a sudden raid for being a total putts and acting selfishly. Basically being a dick.

Don thought it was a good chance to take a nap before he had to keep one eye open in enemy territory but it didn't last long as his nap was rudely cut short and interrupted by the truck halting-jerking to a stop. Don snapped— more like was slapped awake. He turned to look out of the truck to see an even younger Staff Sergeant with papers and quickly give Don the orders to report to Team Fury. It took a while to find the tank in question but he found it with three men of mixed races and most of them young men but one who appeared to be older than he was. Which seemed odd seeing him still a Private- and an Assistant Driver. The three men stood stiffly but without any respect to their new commander. Grady was the first to speak.

"Who are you?!" He growled but the older male stepped in front of him pushing him back.

"Sorry about him, Sir. We're Fury. Or what is left of her." He explained calmly trying to keep the peace. Grady stepped forward again.

"Yeah! Cause our last Sergeant was such a peach!" He stated again coldly. Don just eyed him not turning his face at all and kept it facing toward the older private.

"I don't expect a warm welcome from what you've went through." Don replied in a neutral tone but there was no emotion behind it. It was almost cold. He didn't want to grow attached to this team or anyone. It had been one of his rules even before joining the army because it wasn't worth it. Grady stepped in front of Red.

"Ya got that right! ...Sir." Grady stated in the same harsh tone but added rank just in case their new commander took offense. The shorter male who was mexican had grabbed Grady's arm and pulled him back again. Red chucked softly.

"Our last Sergeant...and gunner weren't really…-" Red started to explain but was interrupted by Don.

"Was a dick. You don't have to talk nice here. All I care about is staying alive. and fighting the fucking krauts. I can't do that by myself. So lets stick with first names." Don said in a very familiar ordering tone. Red smiled before holding out a hand out to Don.

"So you've heard..heh well… I'm Red and this is Grady Travis, and Trini-"

"Call me Gordo!" Gordo interrupted looking passed Grady's shoulder to correct Red.

"Gordo Garcia." Red finished just as Don shook his hand.

"Don Collier." Don replied finally showing something like a smile. Even if it was a twitch on the side of his mouth it still counted as one. Their hands separated after a while and Don left them standing there watching him leave.

"What he doin'?" Grady shouted acting like a guard dog set off. This time it took Red and Gordo to hold him back.

"Calm down. Grady! Give him a chance." Red cooled smiling warmly. Grady just glared at him pulling away from them both roughly.

"I will. When I see it!" Grady growled back turning away from them. The other two looked confused.

"See what?" Gordo asked raising his eyebrow holding his hands up more confused than Red.

"That the army didn't screw with us again!" Grady explained coldly. "I gotta piss." He walked off in a huff.

Red signed covering his face with his hand before running it through his salty hair. Gordo tried weakly to stop Grady but thought against it and just turned to go into the opposite direction annoyed with the loader.

* * *

Don made his way to the cafeteria or what the base made of it. He grabbed a can of something that resembled chicken noodle soup. Loud chatter from the other tables mixed with the sound of rushing wind. It was nearly impossible to keep sand out of the tents so everyone tried to get used to seeing in places they thought were believed to be safe. Don found a seat at one of the pop up tables with a few other officers. He didn't initiate any conversation but kept to himself and listened in the gossip going around.

He quickly learned what he heard about Fury and it's dead team members to be down right fools and were only fighting for themselves and for rank to be correct. They had been a righteous Father-Son team who didn't know anything about operating a tank or commanding men. Don also learned that everyone pitied Fury for being ran by total outkasts of the entire platoon or whole army being sent here to just have that bad luck so early in the game.

Don had enough and quickly stood up loudly causing the large tent to grow quiet and stare into his direction. Don didn't make any eye contact and walked proudly out of the tent. After he had disappeared out of the tent Don could hear voices, now a murmur of men gossiping about him- the new Sergeant shipped in and he knew he had a history of being out of control and for thinking crazy or how he liked to call it a wild thinker. He never thought such news would travel that fast but it seemed that the platoon knew about him even before he arrived. This didn't phase him at all, however it did make a smile grow on his face- actually a grin thinking he liked his team better now that he knew that they weren't just some army brats.

Don made his way slowly back to the tank trying to calm down from his outburst from earlier. When he stepped in range of the tank being in his sights he saw that the three men had not left it like the others to sleep in tents. Don thought that was something that they had in common. Staying with the tank which will quickly turn into their home sooner rather than later was a good idea.. He had paused to watch them heat up coffee and share rations with each other. Don knew he was entering a tight operation but didn't realize how tight. Well nothing like the present to invade like the Germans. This made him snort a little at the idea which caught the attention of the other three members of Fury.

Don stepped closer to their camp. Holding up a hand as to say Hi.

"Finally? Didn't expect you to come back." Grady growled in his usual tone. Red glared at him to hush up.

"How was the Food tent, Si-Don?" Red questioned not used to using first names. Don shrugged sitting on the ground in between them grabbing a cup of coffee. Don had stole a cup for himself and some rations as well. Don sipped his coffee not paying attention to the stares he got and waited until he pulled his cup away from his mouth to toss an entire bag full of smokes and other goodies he had acquired. This caused everyone's eyebrows to knot or raise.

"Is this a bribe, Serg?" Gordo spoke in a cold tone this time as Grady inspected the bag's contents and took out a pack of smokes before tossing the bag on the ground again in disgust.

"Peace offering." Don stated matter of fact twitching his hand slightly in a small wave acting coy. The three turned to look at each other before turning their attentions back to their new Sergeant. The air still heavy but Don played it off as if there had been a joke.

"It's a start." Grady finally answered after a long silence lighting up a cig and looking over it at Don Collier. Don held his gaze unwavering to the silent threat.

"Sir. We sleep in the tank. You don-" Red started but Don stopped him standing up and patting his pant legs.

"Good. I'll go first. Good Night boys." Don stated surprising everyone further that their new Sergeant wasn't like anyone they had before.

"Good...Night" The three of them answered subconsciously

"What the heck?" Grady said turning to the other two. Red looked at him first.

"See. Give him a chance." Red cooled leaning forward to whisper at him.

"That's still up to him!" Grady curled up turning away pouting under his jacket for a blanket.

"Good Night Grady, Gordo. Get some sleep alright?"

They both grumbled at Red but after an hour of a few smokes and a cup of coffee they entered the tank to get some shut eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

_Some of you may be wondering about the date I picked for the team to be in Africa. In the movie they say they been talking about the same thing for four years but I took or felt like they were talking about Hitler and battling in Europe for those times and not the years in Africa. The public at the time didn't know about the war or what was going on until much later. Around 1940-1942 was when we entered the war officially so I thought they would be involved sooner when they fought in Africa. So that is why the year is 1939 and not the latter._

* * *

That morning they were woken up by multiple knocks to the tank. Don opened an eye slowly to see who was awake and who was knocking on their door. Grady was awake first it seemed as he launched himself out of his hatch pushing the officer off the tank. Don watched this happened before raising his hatch in a hurry glaring at Grady.

"What is happening here!?" Don shouted looking to Grady for answers then at the other officer who seemed to have landed on his feet. Grady looked away slightly shifting his gaze. Then his anger reappeared.

"Ask him! I just got up." Grady stated playing innocent. Which Don knew for a fact that wasn't true.

"TELL HIM, SODOMITES ARE GONNA GO TA HELL N'BURN!" The officer who was a private shouted at them from below. Don slowly turned to him keeping his cool but if anyone actually knew him he was irritated- even if waking up before 600 hours wasn't enough he had to be talking to a closed minded fuck as well.

"IT AIN'T TRUE N'YA KNOW IT!" Grady shouted back. Don could almost see the hairs on his back stand alert like a dog's about to attack. Don stepped out of his hole to stand above them both with both hands on his hips.

"Ladies, Ladies you should calm down or the entire army will hear you." Don teased finally saying something. Both parties huffed at him taking offense at being called ladies. Don raised an eyebrow at them tilting his head a little slightly saying 'try me.'

"That motherfucker tried it with one of my team-!" The officer started pointing at Grady threateningly. Don was unphased at this or appeared that it didn't affect him at all. He had learned well to control his emotions. They only got you into trouble.

"Private. I think you have the wrong guy. He loves women and booze too much and smokes like a chimney to do anything you are accusing him of doing." Don stated in a neutral but in a commanding tone. The officer shifted his weight awkwardly.

"But he-I was told he stole…" The officer tried to explain himself but dug his hole wider and deeper.

"Are these rumors or official reports? What is stolen?" Don asked stepping closer to the edge of the tank before jumping down. Don was a good couple feet taller than the private.

"A person's supply of rations and smokes." The private confessed looking down.

"Tell your commanding officers to check with the supply office before listening to rumors. I grabbed my rations in advance. I like to be prepared. Tell your Sergeants to do the same! You're dismissed!" Don shouted at the now frighten private who still looked like a teenager. The private shook under his piercing voice.

"Y-Yes….Sir! Sorry...Sir!" The private complied back saluting to him before running off.

Don followed the boy leave his expression dark watching until the private had disappeared from view before turning to Grady looking a bit surprised at Don defending him. However it was Grady's turn to be afraid of his new Sergeant.

"I didn't- Look- I'm telling the tru-" Grady started to go off embarrassed by what just happened but Don stopped him.

"YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO CONTROL THAT TEMPER! It won't get you anywhere." Don ordered yelling at him darkly. It was hard to scare or keep Grady from talking back but Grady thought he had found what he was afraid of- Don Collier. Don smacked the tank's side before turning on his heel and going to the toilet. He left Grady confused and perplexed at what just happened. Someone had defended his honor and he was a Sergeant.

"Get everyone else up and check the tank! It's been a week since it was turned over I bet." Don ordered not looking back at the tank or Grady as he left. With that Grady was back to normal. Red was next to wake up and he opened his hatch popping his head out first.

"Morning…" Red breathed yawning. Grady spun around shocked grabbing for his semi-automated but relaxed when he saw that it was Red.

"You're gotta get your head blown off one of these days if you keep doing that... Red.." Grady breathed through a sigh of relief. Red laughed it off jumping out and onto the tank stretching like a cat.

"Get Gordo up. We got work to do." Grady said pulling a cigarette out of his coat and lighting it. Red grinned growing excited to be in action again after a few days waiting for a commander. Red disappeared into his hatch again to get Gordo up. Grady looked around to the see the sun finally greeting the horizon line and the temperature quickly rose as the sun continued to grow in height in the sky. Squinting his eyes started to get used to the light before jumping down to grab some breakfast before starting maintenance on the tank. Gordo and Grady had a mental checklist for checking and double the tank was battle ready but with the death of two of their members even though they were bad for them, they still felt unsettled to keep working.

It took a while longer to get Gordo up. He was a heavy sleeper and to the other's dislike- a snorer, but Red knew all of the tricks to get him up and keep him awake. When they both came out of the tank Grady was making-more like heating up coffee for them both and handed them their cups when they were close.

"What was that racket before?" Gordo asked quietly but then stopped from asking more when Red glanced at him quickly. Grady froze still drinking but glanced at Gordo. He didn't really plan on telling the others. Grady let out a heavy sigh. Grady couldn't keep anything from them for long though. Almost like parents; Gordo and Red.

"Don...might not. Be so bad...a Sergeant." Grady confessed feeling embarrassed to show any kind of feeling toward anything other than women, cigs, or the tank but he had to be honest to his team. Which were like his family.

Red was the first to respond then Gordo just snickered.

'See? He isn't so bad. What _you _do?" Red asked curiosity pleaded him still. Leaning forward and placing a hand under his chin to add effect. Grady pushed him away.

"I didn't _do _anything! Someone thought I went through someone's stuff. Don scolded to check facts!" Grady explained simplifying what had happened just an hour before.

"Heh! What if Don did it instead?" Gordo blurted out jerking his half empty mug away from him.

"Do what?" Don's voice came from behind them making them drop their cups and stand up now with respect for their new Sergeant. Gordo tensed the most out of the other two. Grady and Red had saluted to Don staring at him before glancing over at Gordo whose expression looked grim and his face twisted causing him to look like a fat pug. A pug who raised his shoulders in anticipation of being hit or being reassigned for saying something out of turn, but there had been nothing to wait for.

"Are you all still sitting around? Get something to eat and get to work! Stop acting like a bunch of gossiping teenagers. We move out in two weeks." Don commanded calmly brushing off Gordo's remark as playful batter. Don had returned to the team from a debriefing and they didn't have much time to sit around and play happy-house and who is the new kid on the block. They had to remember they were in Africa about to enter a war with Germany and Italian troops with better fire power than the Sherman Tanks. Everyone replied with 'Yes Sir!' simultaneously indirectly causing Don's face to turn a light but noticeable shade of pink.

"Sergeant is blushing!" Grady pointed out lowering his salute to point at Don.

"Am not! Get something to eat at the tents! Stop with the salutes. Now get going!" Don ordered them pretending to boot them in the butt. They all lowered their arms to their sides and started to relax letting out chuckles at Don playing coy again. Then headed to the food tent before they get scolded any further. They acted like a bunch of clumsy fools following each other like ducklings looking at Don as they walked past him.

"Also! Put some photos up in tha'tank! It's too freaking bare! Who the fuck was your Sergeant before? Hitler?" Don ordered a command that was a surprise to his men but they would be happy to follow it without question. Their laughter grew in volume at the cruel joke of their ex-sergeant. Their ex-sergeant didn't want to 'dirty' the tank up with personal stuff for some reason which was dumb but they had to follow his rules or risk being discharged. The three original team members were secretly but felt guilty to admit that they had been glad that he had gotten killed in an air raid.

A few minutes they had finished their breakfast and it had been the best they ever had with the army. They hurried back to Fury and a waiting Don. He had found an old bench chair and turned it into his personal chair. The three stopped to capture this image in their minds forever. Don had covered himself up to the head with his jacket even in this heat but everyone knew it was to block the sun out. Don heard there loud footsteps and pulled the jacket from his face.

"Took you guys long enough- I was going to send out a search party." Don teased standing up putting his jacket back on smoothly. The others chuckled. Then soon stopped at Don giving more orders.

"Let's start with photos, then work with getting artillery, rations, and any other thing you may need to make this place home." Don commanded knocking on the tank lightly. He grabbed his bag to fix his area up first then it was Red's turn and soon everyone was in the tank. During this they talked about their photos and about themselves. Don broke his code of never getting attached but he didn't realize this.

"You're second-generation German?" Gordo let out surprised spinning in the driver's seat. Don let out a snort.

"You make it sound so bad. My mother was from Germany- a small town. Raised horses." Don explained a bit about himself to his crew. Don learned about Red's family- a wife who was waiting for him after the war and who was adamant about him joining the army at his age. Red was the oldest of them all at age thirty-eight and counting.

They all laughed at when they found out.

"Is that why you're in the second seat?" Grady teased him leaning in his seat while he put up a pin-up calendar to tease Red.

"Shut up! Coon-Ass!" Red growled light-heartedly keeping things calm. Don looked at Grady.

"Coon-Ass?" Don asked his face twisted curious raising a brow at Grady. Grady flashed Red a glare before answering. Red took over for this one.

"He's from the south. Used to hunt raccoons, Got bit in the ass!" Red explained snorting at the end of it. Thinking about Grady getting bit by a big raccoon. The whole crew could feel Grady tense. They stopped laughing. Don patted Grady's shoulder in reassurance.

"Come on Grady, It's funny. Be glad." Don replied warmly. Grady relaxed at this and sweared at them all for laughing so hard. Which made them laugh even harder.

They learned that Gordo was from Chicago and had a wife as well. Newly weds. Gordo had explained that he would be looking towards to a daughter or a son. Everyone congratulated him. They finish putting up photos and talking about their lives back in the states. They knew deep down that they would have to forget it for a while. They started to clean and fill what was missing in the tank and checked everything even things that others didn't. Don took a break from watching his crew teach him the parts and components of the tank and how they differ from past models.

Don had to admit that it was a little over his head. He wasn't good at being a mechanic for a tank. He was used to cars, trucks, and even tractors but anything larger and it was like brain science to him. He let Grady and Gordo handle this part as he took a smoking break. The days followed about the same as others did but now it seemed like everyone started to trust everyone just a little as they had no trouble going to sleep at the same time in the tank. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

_After this chapter it will take a while for the next update. I have some typed up but it will take a while for me to finish it so I can post it here. _

_I plan for this fanfic to go for a long time before anything happens between our two ships or anything serious for a up-ranking so please be patient and I wanted to keep the characters and style to stay similar to how the movie was written/played out. I will tell you in advance that the next chapter will probably be much longer than the ones before it. So I hope that can help with the waiting or the wait. _

_Please enjoy~!_

* * *

A week to the day when Fury's old Sergeant and gunner got killed and Don Collier got assigned to them a new gunner appeared in camp. The same truck that dropped Don off, dropped this clean-cut and fresh recruit by the name of Boyd Swan. His first moment at camp wasn't very present as the truck kicked up sand as it rolled away making Corporal Swan choke and cough his lungs out. He continued to cough when the Master Sergeant stepped in front of him with his position already picked out.

"I know, the sand gets some getting used to." The Master Sergeant stated starting coldly like he did with everyone off the truck. "Follow me." He continued. Boyd followed him around the camp.

"Where am I going? Which company...crew- I mean?" Boyd asked trying to keep up as he looked around bewildered by his surroundings and wasn't used to being in a foreign country.

"You'll know soon enough. You are late." The Master Sergeant stated in the same tone but Boyd could tell that there was something different. Like he had offended the higher officer by being late.

"Sorry…?" Boyd let out in a confused whisper. The Master Sergeant stopped in mid-step before turning to face the Corporal.

"_You think_….We have unlimited amount of time to wait on yo ass?!" The Master Sergeant started to yell at him quickly advancing and growing taller than Boyd to make a point. Boyd's eyebrows knotted not showing any weakness at all. In boot-camp he was used to being yelled at for something he did or whoever he made feel inferior because of his intelligence. He was just confused as to why he was being yelled at for such a stupid reason like being a late week because of the trucks couldn't get through. The allies territories were starting to dwindle because of advancing enemy troops.

The yelling caught the attention of nearby officers but because they were lower ranks they looked away except for one who appeared between the two- Don. With both of his hands in his pocket he stared not caring that he was intruding on the two of them. He was taller than the Master Sergeant by a few inches but it was still enough for him to intimidate the higher ranking officer. The Master Sergeant stuttered as he was called out about going overboard and letting off steam onto a newbie.

"A-aw...I was looking….for you. Sergeant Collier." The Master Sergeant tried his best to compose himself but he was already flustered by Don's appearances. Don gave the same expression as Boyd did and it spooked the Master Sergeant a little.

"...Why?" Don asked his face relaxing to a neutral expression. The Master Sergeant couldn't speak so he held out his clipboard slightly and Don caught it taking it without permission. Everyone was quiet for a moment as Don read the papers stating that they had a late arrive to the camp today that will be the gunner for the crew known as "Fury." Don looked over the clipboard at the oblivious kid standing shifting his weight sluggishly unsure what to make of the situation unfolding in front of him.

"Swan, Boyd?" Don asked in an authoritative tone looking down at the clean-cut youth no more than legal age.

"Yes. Corporal Boyd Swan!" Boyd replied then added the sir at the end quickly. Boyd also forgot to salute so he awkwardly raised his arm up slightly but Don gestured that it was not needed. Boyd looked at Don even more bewildered than he was looking around the camp. Who was this. Who-How could a Sergeant scare a Master Sergeant?

"I'm Don Collier. I'm in command of Fury. You're our new gunner." Don stated bluntly as he lowered the clipboard. Boyd was wide-eyed at this straightforwardness that he thought the army frowned upon but here it was in this person in front of him. Giving orders. Taking names. Boyd's subconscious laughed at himself for thinking of something so childish.

"Here.- Come with me." Don give the clipboard back to the Master Sergeant rather rudely slapping it on the officer's stomach without warning and causing him to drop it. Embarrassed he stood there. Boyd unconsciously followed Don down the artificial tent created alleyways. Boyd caught himself watching Don's every move, gesture, and feature but he was behind Don so all he could see was his back. Don was wearing a heavy army jacket in this heat where everyone else was either topless or in a tank top. This made Boyd interested in knowing why. His quick observation told him that it had to do with hiding something.

Boyd had been lost in thinking what that secret was. His mind ran through many theories. He said no to a tattoos cause being an old army vet, Don would be proud of it so scratch that. Unless he was in WWI fighting against the US then it was something to hide. Boyd thought it was safe to say that it had to be a scar or wound that never healed right. So his new command was secretive and had a sense of mystery to him.

"Had any training, kid?" Don asked slowing his pace and looking over his shoulder at Boyd who finally snapped out of his thoughts and actually looked at Don. The one in reality who was now giving a rather serious and severe facial expression. On anyone else would irritate Boyd to where he would reply sarcastically. From what he could gather from how Don handled the Master Sergeant, he wasn't one to take that very well.

"Yes. particularly Think-Sleep tank, Sir." Boyd replied truthful. This time raising his arm in salute at the right now and accidentally dropping his pack in his quickness to impress. Corner of Don's lip curled into a small smirk at how the fresh ones could be so cute. Especially this one. Boyd almost missed it as he lowered his arm in an astounded state. Leaning forward a little blushing a very pale shade of pink.

"Excellent. I was worried. Seeing as you're just a sprout." Don commented turning to face forward. He hid a wider smile as he begun to continue walking towards the tank. Boyd paused longer tripping a little over his own feet when he started to walk again.

"Sprout!? What makes you think-Ah..." Boyd asked a little too loud as he was stopped by an abrupt pull on his wrist. Don pulled him into the shade of an empty tent on the far corner of camp. Boyd's eyes widen as he saw both of Don's arms flash forward to each side of him. Boyd reflexes forced his eyes to close for what may come his way. For shouting at his commander or for the back talk. When nothing seemed to be heading his way and it stayed quiet Boyd opened his eyes from a tight squint- opening his eyes one by one. Boyd saw Don leaning over him, tent fabric behind him but there was an opening at the bottom if he needed to get away fast or if he was fast enough but he knew he wouldn't be so he just gazed into the eyes of the older male.

Don didn't get why everyone was scared of him or why people thought that getting hit as there go-to option for things like this.. Don didn't look impressed when Boyd finally opened his eyes completely. Don felt himself irked by this Corporal. He felt himself annoyed but he let it side for now as he wanted to discuss about a completely different topic.

What Don felt in his chest could wait much later than what was on his mind now. This matter was urgent and couldn't wait. The Master Sergeant should have never let Don see those papers and test results. He knew the signature from his own test. It had been the same one who signed and faked his test. Corporal Boyd Swan had lied about something and he needed to know what it was before he let him meet the rest of the crew.

"What part did you cheat on?" Don asked in a harsh whisper glaring at Boyd. Boyd plays dumb and shakes his head then arched his neck knotting his eyebrows silently saying that what Don was asking was absurd to even think of doing that. Don's hands grabbed Boyd's forearms tightening sending pain through them. Boyd flitched as he tensed up from pain.

"Ow...Ouch...A-ah age." Boyd confessed in a whimper quickly hoping for the pain to stop. Don was much stronger than Boyd had first realized- He was like a small animal to Don's predator like presence. Boyd was actually afraid of him now but he still held onto his curiosity but right now was a complicated position he was in. Boyd had just lied about how he answered the entrance exam. Don loosen his grip on Boyd just a little. He hasn't heard it clearly through Boyd's high voice.

"Again." He ordered coldly. Boyd took a quick breath before answering.

"I cheated about my birthday by a few months! Well...not even but the Major who-" Boyd was interrupted by Don groaning at his answer. Finding out what the stupid kid put down wrong on the test. Letting a hand fall from Boyd's arm and found another place covering Don's eyes starting to rub the wrinkles between his eyebrows and forehead not believing he had someone illegal on his team. Boyd straighten up feeling uncertain of what to do or say so he started to spurt out nonsense.

"I'm legal. That was when I joined the army. I-It took a while to learn the shermans...ah...um" Boyd let his sentence fade as he saw Don drop his hand from his face looking at him like he just heard a bad joke. In a way he had. Don didn't notice that Boyd had grabbed his elbow when he had loosen his grip and kept a hand on Boyd's arm. It felt strangely soothing but Don pulled away before either of them could say anything about it.

"Come on, Ugly Duckling. Let's have you meet the flock." Don stated stepping away from Boyd and out of the tent playing coy and acting as if he was angry with the delay that Boyd caused. Boyd didn't know if he liked this better or the yelling more. He knew he liked things to be straightforward more than things hidden between lines or through a ruse.

Don was not being honest with himself. The whole delay seemed to grow more and more like an excuse to touch the young Swan but he wasn't going to break his rules of not getting attached or something much worse than breaking his own rule- breaking a rule of the army's. Don quickly learned when he immigrated to the States he learned that they weren't very open-minded about things that Europe had long ago forgot about.

Boyd followed Don exactly like a baby bird. Don could feel Boyd's eyes burning into his back and he felt it alight as if it was on fire again. Don's chest tightened but he let it wash over him for he couldn't show that he was in pain. especially not in front of Boyd or his crew. He waited till it past and it did, when Boyd stopped staring at his back when they finally reached the other members of Fury.

"Meet our new gunner." Don introduced Boyd to them lazily. The others eyed Boyd like a hawk would a rabbit. It made Boyd a little uneasy but he learned a long time ago to never show that it bothered you. Boyd put on a smile and acted friendly. Grady was sitting out of the tank and was the first to meet the new gunner. Grady thought a little young like Don had but he didn't know how young.

"Hello. I'm Corporal Boyd Swan. Nice to meet you." Boyd smiled a winning smile toward Grady. Grady stood up to greet him and told him his name back before shaking hands. Don had expected Grady to be wary of their new gunner like they had been of him when he first came but it seemed like a mutual friendly greeting. Don was a little taken aback that his loader-gunner team started that easy, but was glad.

"Grady- Have Boyd go through the tank for you." Don ordered glancing at them both quickly. Lighting a cigarette to see if he could spot the others. Grady had helped Boyd onto the tank.

"Grady. Where are the others?" Don asked in a inquive manner. His voice sounded foreign. Like the country they were in but no one but Boyd noticed and paused causing Grady to look back at Don confused.

"I'm not sure...food probably or sleep cause the tank is a mess right now…" Grady explained honestly. The three of them had started to oil and clean all the parts on the tank cause the sand kept getting into it. It was starting to get really annoying. Who wants sand finding it's way into something mechanical or in the machine guns. Don breathed in heavily before nodding his head in response to Grady's answer to he didn't know. Don decided to go find them and left the two alone to work in private.

Don thought it would be a good idea to take a cold shower. The sand and grime was starting to build up and become uncomfortable. Under those pretexts he headed to the showers. Zoning out as he undressed himself he was always neat when it came to his things and folded his dirty clothes in a basket before grabbing a towel to cover himself up. Don walked into one of the stalls and turned on the water for a moment before cutting it off to save it once he was soaped up.

Whispers from other soldiers came into earshot letting Don hear more gossip. The boring events of the day where mostly what Don heard about in the beginning but as more stalls filled he could heard that what happened with the Master Sergeant and himself was starting to escalate into a full out brawl with biting and name-calling. Don rolled his eyes as these didn't miss his ears as he started to wash his hair.

"I don't believe that!"

"Yeah! They started to roll on the ground and curse each other out!"

"Don't you mean _eat_ each other?" an hardcore redneck catcalled back at the other two snickering to themselves.

Don glanced over to check what they were doing and also what they looked like so he would know who to spook later. This regiment had no control of itself at all. He felt sorry for the rest of the army to have these guys be the first ones into battle. Don paid it no mind for now as he finished rinsing off the soap before heading through the other stalls so they knew he was there and heard _every_ word they said.

"Do you talk to your girlfriend with that mouth?" Don growled toward the redneck badmouthing him. The redneck was much younger than him but older than Boyd by a few years but they didn't account toward his mental state. Don quickly became grateful toward that dumb fuck of a Major who fudged his and Boyd's tests. If assholes like these guys could pass the test then something was majorly wrong with it. Don snickered softly through his nose as he walked past not listening to the swear words he had heard before and grew to appreciate them if he hadn't heard it for a while or it was a new one.

The redneck called him something new. It made Don smile bitterly as he continued to walk to the changing rooms to dry off and get dressed. He grabbed a pair of clean regulated clothes but planned to wash his old ones. Putting on his jacket before picking the dirty clothes up. Leaving just as the younger males finished. He was glad because he wasn't looking for a fight. Or at least not right now after getting dirt off him already.

Don had indirectly called the young dickwads dirt. If his superiors heard his inner thoughts he would be honorably discharged. Don didn't let any of them out loud so he was safe for now unless god wanted his head for it later. They still had a battle ahead of them. The two weeks they had to prepare was almost over. Don was thinking about Boyd- the new gunner more than anyone else in his crew now. He didn't mind it but he was going to keep naive as to what he knew about the feelings welding up into his chest that he knew actually what it was going to turn into later.

The familiar feeling reminded him of his late...dead girlfriend and his back burn begun to string again. Don felt superstitious and that that was her being angry with him for falling for another person. He felt he needed to be away from the tank for a while and headed to the food tent to hopefully find it empty.

* * *

Grady quickly learned that their new gunner knew his stuff! Boyd was just short of a genius when it came to the sherman tank. Boyd even guessed by observing Grady that he was the loader of the large-caliber gun. Grady wasn't usually a simpleton but for a good gunner he would let it slide.

"I see you made it quite homie...with your photographs…" Boyd said a little shyly at seeing the pinups on Grady's side of the tank. Grady whistled like a wolf smiling at his beauties.

"Aren't they somethin'?" Grady added staring at them fixated on them his hand dangerously close to his crotch for Boyd's liking. It made Boyd unease to sit next to him.

"Yes...Yes they are something." Boyd stated nodding a little too fast and agreeing to much for Grady's liking. Grady eyed his gunner strangely sitting straight in his seat from where he was leaning to see his calender better.

"You ain't a…" Grady drawn out making Boyd tense up expecting something he wasn't ready to be called out like that yet.

"a virgin." Grady whispered pulling Boyd close to him by the shoulder teasingly. Smiling widely as if he had hit it right on the head. That wasn't what Boyd thought it would be and was a bit relieved but he still blushed at the word being said out loud. Grady's grinned got wider the longer Boyd froze.

"NO! …..maybe...yeah." Boyd quickly said as he glared at Grady- his face annoying him more than it ever will so far. Then after a while he had to be honest and nodded slowly to confirm that he was indeed a virgin. Actually he was for everything. Boyd was a swanling and was secretly naive and innocent to the realm of anything to do with romance or love. Or just sex.

"Don't worry, buddy. I got ya covered once we hit a big town." Grady promised patting Boyd's shoulder to signify that he wouldn't forget it as long as they lived he would find Boyd a girl. Boyd wasn't really looking forward to it through but he faked a smiled and nodded quickly to keep the peace.

"Okay. If you say so." Boyd said shyly feeling very embarrassed about this conversation. Boyd didn't have the time to tell him he didn't want to have anything outside of marriage or that he didn't quite get such a on-hard for girls as he liked to or for any other gender for that matter. Boyd did spot a photograph between the pinups.

"Who's that?" Boyd asked using his chin to point trying to get off the subject of girls and doing anything to them other than look at them. Grady turned to look at what Boyd had spotted.

"Oh...that my older brother and my sis." Grady explained going over there to cover it up a bit. Boyd thought he was shy but it was actually Grady who was the shyest out of them. Boyd figured that Grady was probably the least known about in the crew. Grady asked the questions- he didn't give answers.

"Oh…" Boyd replied feeling awkward now by the answer and not sure where to go from there. He shifted awkwardly again in his stool.

"You should meet the others." Grady coughed as he stood up to get out of the tank with ease waiting for Boyd who had a hard time. Grady turned and used his shoulder to hide a laugh from Boyd.

"Shut up!" Boyd wasn't one to miss when he was being made fun of. Grady shrugged but smiled back.

"Come on. Before the boss comes back." Grady teased jumping down the tank and turned to wait for Boyd. Boyd looked confused for a second. He sat on the edge of the tank like a kid before launching himself off the tank. Grady snorted thought his nose this time laughing at Boyd secretly. This time Boyd missed it.

"Boss?" Boyd asked following close to Grady. Now keeping pace with him evenly but looked at him sideways. Boyd was almost walking sideways too to watch Grady's expression.

"Yea. Don. Or Sergeant Don Collier. He prefers Don. Doesn't like formalities." Grady explained truthfully. Boyd followed in again walking side-by-side Grady now but looked down to think.

"I noticed. Hey...um how old is he?" Boyd asked curiousity starting to surplus his control. Seeing as formalities were out the window. Grady stopped dead in his track to gap at Boyd for such a question. Boyd felt uneasy at how Grady reacted but was relieved as soon Grady shook it off and continued to walk.

"Older than me. That I know. You should ask him yourself." Grady answered kind of vague and sort of a challenge toward Boyd. He wanted to see how Don would take that kind of intrusion. Don didn't like to go in depth of his past or about himself too much. Boyd pushed him now casually with his shoulder. Almost tripping Grady over head first.

They both laughed about it as they made their way to the food tent.

* * *

It was starting to become dinner time for the company yet there had been no one coming into the tent for food except for a few officers. Don took this chance to grab stuff he hadn't had a chance in getting before because it was all gone by the time he usually arrived. Red appeared first with a tray for two behind him and Gordo in front of him sitting across from Red. Don looked up at them and was surprised that they found him.

Don felt like there had been a homing beacon set off at the same time for his crew to find him in such a hurry. It didn't help that it was dinner time but to have Grady and Boyd enter just as Red and Gordo sat down was even coincidental on their part. Boyd spotted Don first sitting with two other males as he figured to be the rest of Fury. Grady overtook Boyd and went to grab a tray of grub for himself leaving Boyd standing there starry-eyed until Gordo said something.

"Wha'cha staring at?" Gordo asked in a loud threatening voice. Anyone who knew him that was fake and he was actually a big teddy bear. Red schooled him for yelling at the kid.

"Get over here." Don stated in his usual commanding cold tone but this time it had a secret warmth to it. Boyd had caught it or he was just imagining things. His mind seemed to be doing that recently. Others blamed it on the heat and sand getting into ya eyes. Boyd made his way slowly to the table and sat on the other side of Don.

When he was seated Don grabbed his mug filled with coffee, he leaned back relaxing his whole body and his legs fanned out just enough for one knee to brush Boyd's. Boyd twitched slightly at the sudden touch but he tried to be subtle and looked at where they touched. Glancing through the table slowly pretending to be looking at Don's tray.

"Grady! Grab Boyd some food too! Would ya?" Don ordered over at him as he was having trouble picking up a piece of meat and wasn't really prepared to take orders at that moment. The others could hear his groans as he almost dropped his own tray.

"Okay...Sir- Or get it yourself!" Grady called back trying to give his secret ballerina practice tonight. Don looked forward again from looking over his shoulder at Grady and looked at Boyd. Boyd's mind rushed-Did Don do that on purpose? To create a chance to look at him?

"Might as well." Don breathed to mostly to himself as he stood up finishing his coffee and placing it back onto the table. "Get some more, Boyd." He ordered picking it up again and handing it over to Boyd. Boyd quickly took it and rushed over to the coffee maker in the opposite corner where Grady was.

Don stepped over to where the trays were and walked behind where Boyd was. A little too close for Boyd's comfort. Boyd could feel Don's presence behind him almost as soon as he stepped forward. Don leaned to grab Boyd a mug.

"You want coffee?" Don asked in a low whisper, his breath hitting Boyd's ear startling him to turn toward Don suddenly.

"Yeah. That meat thing over there looks somewhat edible…" Boyd commented on the mystery meat that Grady had just been wrestling before. Don chuckled lightly showing off a wide grin. A new expression for Boyd. It made him feel like Don thought him special or something along those lines. Maybe he could ask those personal questions.

"How about this?" Don asked pointing at something another shade of brown and floating in gravy. Boyd stepped to the side to follow Don just barely leaning on and brushing against his arm.

"How about you tell me your age?" Boyd tried bravely. Then his couraged wavered and he begun to laugh nervously. Don just glared over his nose at him as he covered the plate in brown stuff and brown meat. Boyd was beginning to get scared.

The others now all at the table but the two at the bar talking it seemed. Red was the first to notice. He pointed to them asking in a whispered to the others. Gordo looked confused and not sure what to make of it. Don and Boyd what? Grady span around lazily confused and curious to see what Red had pointed at but when he saw that it was the Sergeant and the gunner he was even more confused then he realized what was going on.

"Oh. I challenged the kid to ask Don personal questions." Grady explained sitting next to Gordo. The others looked horrified at the idea. They all leaned into a circle to whisper about it in more detail.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to... get the kid to-" Gordo started but was cut off by Red.

"It could loosen them both up." Red said glancing at them for a second seeing as they started to grow relaxed with each other. The others scolded him by calling his name drawn out and in shock. Red smiled as if he just farted and he had no regrets. The others glared at him for a second before going back to normal crew talk and talk about the new crew member.

Don continued to stare at Boyd before turning away and letting the question go. Boyd was half relieved and half disappointed to not have an answer.

"Late twenties." Don finally replied in a low voice Boyd almost missed it. Boyd stared at Don surprised.

"Twenties?" Boyd asked again. Then Don leaned into Boyd's side facing his profile. Boyd looked forward not wanting to meet his gaze.

"You lied about your age. I should be able too. But I'm being vague." Don explained before pulling away pulling a side of his lips into a smirk before picking something for himself too and turned to go sit. Boyd was stunned for a moment before he shook it off and followed Don to the tables. They quickly joined everyone and Boyd begun to eat. While Don stole what he got himself.

This was new to everyone seeing Don share with someone but it was just mainly Don eating off of someone else's tray. Still a sight to behold and they were glad that it was them-or just a few of the officers. Don knew he was letting his guard down in front of him but it was just part of him trying to get to know his crew and have them get to know him.

If they couldn't trust him out of the tank how could they trust him inside the tank?


End file.
